<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Por que? by HimitsuAkira0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203551">¿Por que?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412'>HimitsuAkira0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, GoM - Freeform, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Redención, Romance, akafuri - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por que?<br/>La pregunta que siempre ronda en su cabeza pero a la cual no ha podido dar respuesta ni una sola vez.<br/>El ¿Por que? Del amor, el ¿Por que? del dolor, el ¿Por que? De sus decisiones ya sean buenas o malas.<br/>¿Es instinto? ¿Lo que su corazón dicta?<br/>No lo sabe y quizá nunca obtenga respuesta por ello.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. RECUERDOS DE UN TIEMPO PASADO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Estaba pensando... ¿Quieres conocer a tu papá?- pregunto un hombre castaño mientras alzaba a un pequeño niño y lo sentaba con delicadeza en su regazo, le abrazo mientras acariciaba con cariño su espalda.</p><p>-No quiero- respondió el pequeño. Un niño de casi cinco años, a veces le recordaba a su buen amigo Kagami. Y no es que tuvieran un parentesco familiar, nada de eso, salvo tal vez el cariño que; como autonombrado tío este le tenía.</p><p>Era su cabello, este era algo asi como de dos colores. Castaño oscuro con rojo. Un rojo herencia de su padre varón. Y no empecemos a describir sus ojos.</p><p>-Él está en todo su derecho de saber de tu existencia ¿No crees? ¿No quieres convivir con él?-</p><p>-No quiero, no después de lo que ahora se-</p><p>Se arrepentía tanto de no haber prestado atención esa noche hacía dos años. Su hijo, quien creía dormido había bajado las escaleras en busca de algo que le refrescara. Él se encontraba con Kagami en la cocina. Había venido a visitarle y saber cómo estaban.</p><p>Entonces le escucho. Kagami repetía las palabras que le había contado el día que se marchó.</p><p><em>"No vales la pena"</em> había dicho, <em>"No eres suficiente y mucho menos una chica"</em></p><p>Asi que aunque en ese momento no sabía de qué su amado retoño estaba ya en su interior, su hijo decidió que, debido a esas palabras. Él tampoco lo valía. Su padre.</p><p> </p><p>-No te hagas ideas erróneas cariño, ni seas tan testarudo. A todo esto ¿Qué tienes en la mano?-</p><p>-No lo soy, yo soy como soy y es medicina, para tu dolor de cabeza... además... Mami... tengo hambre-</p><p> </p><p>El castaño sonrió. Su hijo siempre se daba cuenta de sus malestares, vio el reloj en su muñeca izquierda notando la hora. Tomo el par de pastillas de la pequeña mano y las trago, alcanzando el vaso con agua que siempre mantenía en su escritorio.</p><p> </p><p>-Al estofado le faltan unos diez minutos, se paciente y... ¿Qué te he dicho de andar hurgando en la "farmacia"? Pero gracias amor-</p><p>-Note tu malestar hoy en el desayuno, sabía que empeoraría, además tienes medicinas caducadas, no te preocupes, las tire-</p><p>-Que hare sin ti Enji...-</p><p>-No se... pero mami; siempre voy a protegerte ¿El tío Taiga vendrá a comer?-</p><p>-No lo sé, depende de a qué hora salga de la estación-</p><p>-Bien... iré a terminar mi tarea-</p><p> </p><p>El niño bajo de sus piernas, acomodándose la ropa, intentando alisar las arrugas inexistentes de su uniforme de preescolar.</p><p>
  <em>"Seguro que él era asi de pequeño, si supieras que son tan parecidos hijo"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Al llegar la hora de ir a descansar de su agotador día, suspiro. Salía de la habitación de su hijo, cerrando con cuidado la puerta, dejando una rendija para que un haz de luz se colara y esta no estuviera totalmente a oscuras, aunque su hijo bien podría usar una lámpara, decía que no era conveniente y un gasto innecesario de luz eléctrica si la luz del pasillo se quedaba encendida sí o sí.</p><p>Pero sabía bien que la realidad era que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y una fuente de luz en su habitación solo le daría sombras sospechosas de las cuales sacaría un montón de formas y acabaría asustado en su cama. Aún era un bebe y para el lo seria por siempre, pero en su afán de ser el hombre de la casa siempre ocultaba sus deseos, sus miedos.</p><p>Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la sala y a quien le esperaba fue que recordó. Aquel día hacía ya cinco años atrás.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Salía de la editorial en la que hacia sus prácticas de la universidad. Estaba emocionado de saber qué; a pesar de estar a penas en segundo año le estaban dando la oportunidad de firmar un contrato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le convenía de una y mil maneras. Facilidad de horario, prestaciones de ley y sobre todo. No tenían problema en que estuviera estudiando. La paga aunque no fuera mucha seria lo suficiente para poder ser independiente y no ser una carga para sus padres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asi que no necesito que le ofrecieran el trato dos veces y acepto. Al día siguiente estaría firmando por un plazo de cinco años; que abarcaría los tres últimos de su carrera, el servicio* y uno en el cual si demostraba su valía, le haría subir de puesto con rapidez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era todo lo que necesitaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero esa felicidad termino en cuanto lo vio. A su pareja, su novio. Con quien según sus palabras; deseaba pasar el resto de su vida juntos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Estaba en Tokio! Y no se lo había dicho pero ese no era el problema.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba de la mano de una linda señorita. Cabellos largos caoba, cintura pequeña. Tez morena.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella sonreía mientras su novio le mostraba algo que no veía y no quería ver. Porque era lo que hacía justo con él. Mostrarle hasta el átomo más insignificante como si fuera de su posesión. Deslumbrándole. Como un cachorro cegado por un faro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Contrario a como pensó que reaccionaria camino con naturalidad, mas no les alcanzo. Siempre a una distancia prudente y como sabía que no lo notarían asi transcurrió por lo menos una hora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les vio besarse, abrazarse y lo que más le dolió. Que entraran a un hotel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No era ingenuo para saber qué pasaría en esas paredes. Muchas veces el mismo había estado en esa posición. Y su corazón se rompía. Solo sus amigos más íntimos sabían de su relación. Kagami, Kuroko y la generación de los milagros, además de sus superiores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Espero, con el corazón destrozado espero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pasó otra larga y tortuosa hora cuando les vio bajar de las manos, la chica tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque no era tan buen observador como Kuroko, pudo notar su falda algo desalineada, ya no portaba el lindo labial rosado en sus labios y su cabello; al igual al de su "novio" húmedo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despidió a la chica montándola en un taxi y diciéndole adiós con una sonrisa nada propia de él. En cuanto el coche se alejó decidió darse a notar. Lo cual sabía no era necesario. Su pareja era perfectamente capaz de saber que estaba ahí desde el principio</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Porque?... - le dijo y aunque intento que sus palabras salieran frías y cortantes, sonó mas como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sígueme- fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios. Y lo haría, antes si le dijese sígueme al fin del mundo lo haría. Pero ahora sería la última vez. La ultima en la que obedecía a sus pedidos. Además claro que no deseaba armar un escándalo en la entrada de ese hotel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un ligero pitido sonaba en el interior de su cabeza. Pero no le hizo caso, no era el momento de pensar en sus malestares. Necesitaba respuestas, merecía respuestas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegaron a un parque cercano y agradeció que fuera uno que no conociera, que fuese uno en el que jamás habían tenido una cita o en el que jugara con sus amigos en esas reuniones mensuales que Kuroko y Kise se esmeraban por hacer. "Mantener los lazos" decían.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vio en todas direcciones para recordar el lugar, estaba seguro que no lo volvería a pisar por el solo hecho de los recuerdos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Solo podía ver la espalda contraria. Esa impoluta camisa blanca, ahora con algunas arrugas, manos en los bolsillos y frio silencio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Porque?- repitió -Si ya no sentías nada por mí lo hubiese aceptado, se perder sabes. Era mejor que esto... merezco mas que esto-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eres lindo Kouki- le escucho decir y sabia; sabía que lo que venía terminaría por romper el cristal frágil en el que se había convertido su corazón y su alma -Pero no eres suficiente y mucho menos una chica-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ningún momento le dio la cara, sus ojos traicioneros se llenaron de lágrimas calientes y como ríos que llenaban sus mejillas y se perdían en el hueco de su cuello y humedecían su ropa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo sé, cada día en el que me veo al espejo me lo dice-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tengo altas expectativas y aunque la pase bien contigo... - el pelirrojo volteo mirándole directamente a los ojos y no pudo apartarla de esos intensos ojos dispar. Uno rojo y otro amarillo. Si bien la segunda personalidad de su pareja apareció esporádicamente a lo largo de su vida en pareja, sabía ya cómo manejarse frente a él. Mas cuando surgió esa extraña fusión de sentimientos dejándole para siempre con ese color en la mirada. Ambos juntos, pero con pensamientos algo diferentes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No necesito a alguien a mi lado como tu.... Aspiro a más-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bajos su mirada, algo que sumamente quien estaba frente a si, le molestaba. Pero deseaba que su rostro lloroso y lleno de dolor no fuese lo último que viera. Un rostro derrotado, roto y traicionado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sei... Akashi. Gracias...-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- ¿Por qué?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por nada... -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le respondió dando la vuelta y marchándose del lugar. Quería decirle que lo odiaba, que lo despreciaba por... todo. Por cada año, cada aniversario, cada que hacían el amor. No; era el quien pensaba que hacían el amor, porque al parecer su ahora ex pareja pensaba que solo era un pasatiempo pasajero. Alguien "lindo" con quien disfrutar de vez en cuando. Asi que con toda la dignidad que poseía aun, se marchó.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre se dijo a si mismo que lo único que jamás perdonaría seria que no fuera sincero con sus sentimientos y que; lo engañara. Era la falta más grave que alguien podía cometer; por que romper a la confianza de alguien era algo que nuca más podría repararse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>No noto cuando había llegado a la sala, fue solo hasta que sintió las manos de Kagami limpiar sus lágrimas, cuando le abrazo mientras lloraba lo más quedo que podía para no despertar a su hijo. Se aferró a su espalda aun llorando.</p><p>- ¿Por qué Taiga? Odio esa palabra sabes, por más que la diga jamás me dará las respuestas. ¿Por qué le sigo amando? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué mi bebe se tenía que parecer tanto a el?-</p><p>Le escucho reír entre sus brazos -Bueno- le dijo haciéndole levantar el rostro viendo como hacia comillas con sus manos -Porque tienes un gran corazón que si sabe amar Kou, por eso- sintió el leve golpe en su nuca haciendo que parara de llorar mirando al tigre aun con parte de su uniforme -Y porque los malditos genes Akashi son más fuertes, como sea Tetsuya me encargo que te dijera que Enji peleo de nuevo, pero no te preocupes, lo supo manejar. Después de todo tiene práctica ya en ello-</p><p>Suspiro cansado. Desde que su niño sabía sobre el rechazo indirecto que había recibido fue que cambio, tal como su padre. Se volvió taciturno y si de por si su inteligencia le jugaba malas pasadas ahora tenía un extraño gusto a tumbar a quien le molestara al suelo y mirarle desde arriba con superioridad, generalmente cuando consideraba que alguno de sus amigos era molestado. La hija de Midorima era regularmente la defendida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Hablare con Enji de nuevo... dale mis saludos a Tetsuya y dile que gracias, veré si este fin de semana me paso a visitarlos ¿Esta bien?-</p><p>-Claro que si Kou, años sin verte. Tetsuya querrá hacer una fiesta... no te preocupes le diré que... sea discreto, me alegra que hayas vuelto-</p><p>Volver... Kouki Furihata no había querido volver, pero sabía muy bien que no podía huir toda la vida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ¿CUANTO PUEDE DOLER UN CORAZÓN?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cuánto puede doler un corazón?</p><p>Esa pregunta había rondado en su cabeza por incontable tiempo y creía que nunca obtendría una respuesta concreta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suspiro cansado, estiro sus músculos levantando los brazos, recargándose en su cómoda silla. Miraba su trabajo satisfecho. Tres libros listos para ser enviados a impresión.</p><p>Las tapas duras con las especificaciones de sus autores, las notas que habían dejado con post pegados a algunas hojas, el agradable aroma de las hojas nuevas; sin duda amaba su trabajo.</p><p>Estar en la sucursal principal de la editorial en la que trabajaba era en definitiva mucho más cansado que estar en una filial en otra ciudad.</p><p>Esa semana había tenido tanto trabajo que no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de visitar a los Kagami.</p><p>Más no se quejaba. Había cumplido su cometido de estar lejos lo suficiente para sanar un poco, estaba más que agradecido con su superior por haberle ayudado de esa manera, aun cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo. Se esforzó con todo lo que podía, no iba a defraudarle.</p><p>Termino la escuela con algo de dificultades, ayudado de sus amigos. Y no es que precisamente se escondiera de su ex pareja, si no que ayudaba el hecho de que estaban en facultades diferentes. Tanto Kuroko como Kagami se sorprendieron con su situación, ni el mismo la sabía.</p><p>Fue su madre quien se lo hizo saber. Estaba decepcionada le dijo, con crueles palabras. Más salió adelante aun con los obstáculos obvios y no tan obvios. Cuando por fin no pudo esconder su estado fue que se decidió a hablar con su superior.</p><p>Tenía entre manos un contrato muy jugoso para su persona, uno que le supondría lograr muchas metas. Pero no podía solo irse así sin más.</p><p>Fue una sorpresa todo lo que le ayudo. Cambio de escuela, de sucursal y vivió los últimos meses de su embarazo y recuperación en relativa felicidad.</p><p>Solo había algo que no le dejaba en real tranquilidad. El dolor en su corazón. Este no se marchaba. Admiro la fotografía en su escritorio. Esa que nunca le abandonaba ahí a donde se dirigiera. Era el a la edad de 22 años, con un hermoso bebe recién nacido de escasos cabellos. Sonreía a la cámara aun así, cansado por el parto. Triste por la soledad de saberse solo sin la pareja que alguna vez amo con locura.</p><p>Pero estaba bien, su pequeño Enji seria todo lo que necesitase para salir adelante.</p><p>Se levantó de su lugar tomando la fotografía entre sus manos, recordando con nostalgia aquellos días, reviso con detenimiento la oficina en la que se encontraba, notando las cajas que aún no desempacaba, de los libros que anteriormente había editado y se enorgullecía de su trabajo. Suspiro una vez más apagando la luz de la mesita y avanzando a la salida.</p><p>Nunca se rendiría de nuevo, de eso si estaba seguro. Ahora era alguien fuerte y lleno de entereza. Estaba de vuelta en casa y aunque le daba miedo el hecho de afrontar la paternidad de su hijo, y el tiempo que tuvo que ocultarlo, no creía que esa persona se interesara en un hijo no deseado; al menos algo que no había previsto. Así que estaba seguro que no se lo quitaría o eso esperaba.</p><p>El niño tenía derecho de conocer a su padre, aunque lamentablemente Enji se negara a ello. Y aunque en el fondo de su corazón tampoco quería que se conocieran. Haría todo cuanto pudiera; no para ocultarlo si no solo para no ser demasiado obvio. No presionaría, después de todo Enji era la viva imagen de su padre varón. No haría el primer movimiento, si le interesaba pues entonces que así fuera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Habían pasado apenas dos cuantos meses desde su ruptura. Casi no había tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con su ex pareja. En parte era por tantos trabajos que le habían puesto sus profesores y el mismo había querido fundirse en ello para no pensar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero eso no evito que la mirada escrutadora de su buen amigo Kuroko no se cerniera sobre él. Ya en una ocasión había rechazado una salida con todos sus amigos alegando tareas inconclusas y el trabajo recién en la editorial. Pero sabía que no demoraría mucho en colmarle la paciencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tres días después sucedió lo inevitable. Fue acorralado en una de las aulas de conferencias después de una larga clase de literatura contemporánea. Tenía mucho sueño, estaba cansado, extrañamente muy hambriento y tenía unas insanas ganas de moras azules.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba sopesando la idea de darse un paseo por la facultad de gastronomía a pedirle unas cuantas a Murasakibara. Estaba seguro que no tendría reparos en dárselas, cuando sintió el jalón de su brazo y la mirada azul vele fijamente. Tan fijamente que le dio escalofríos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hasta que una voz un poco más gruesa y un movimiento ligero que logro separarles se la quitó de encima.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Hey Furi ¿Qué te sucede? Estamos preocupados por ti-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabía que ese día llegaría asi que no opuso resistencia. Les quería, eran sus amigos, no podía mentirles pero era algo que quería olvidar con toda su alma. Para no sentir más dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estaba a nada de decirlo cuando la calmada voz de lo que parecía una tormenta le impidió expresarse.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Nos lo dirá Kagami-kun, pero será después de que se alimente como es debido... Furihata-kun... estas demasiado pálido-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tentativamente llevo los dedos a su rostro, tocándolo. Ni siquiera recordaba si se había visto al espejo en eses días. Kuroko le invito a seguirlo con la mirada y sabía que era algo que no podía evitar. Kagami sin embargo solo se dedicó a hacer una amena platica sobre lo bien que le estaba yendo en la academia de bomberos y que aunque a Kuroko le daba miedo lo que hacía por su seguridad le apoyaba. Aunque este no se percataba de las caras que le hacía por causa de eso. Definitivamente eran el uno para el otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y eso solo le dolió un poco más. Saber que a quien amo no le había devuelto el sentimiento con la misma o mayor intensidad. No se dio cuenta cuando ya habían salido del campus, ni tampoco que en el camino se hubieran topado con Takao y Himuro, que aunque eran de edificios diferentes habían coincidido en una hora libre así que se dirigían a buscar algo con que llenar sus estómagos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tampoco vio las miradas de preocupación que mostraban por verle tan ausente. Solo se dejó guiar cual niño pequeño. En ese momento nada le importaba ya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dio un pequeño traspié gracias a una grieta en el suelo, pero las manos de Takao e sostuvieron. Si algo habían dicho no lo escucho solo siguió caminando dejando que le llevasen a donde fuera que fuera su destino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Como deseaba que eso mismo hicieran con su vida misma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que le alejaran del dolor que le invadía. Casi sintió las tibias lagrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos, pero tercamente no las dejo salir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llegaron a un pequeño comedor en el que la mayoría eran estudiantes, tanto comensales como trabajadores. Era muy solicitado por todo el campus por lo que estaba bien surtido y muy abarrotado a toda hora.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alguna divinidad u Oha Asa como dijera Midorima, les habían hecho toparse con el lugar casi vacío.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomaron sus respectivos asientos mientras él se alejaba de todos en su mente, mirando fijamente fuera del establecimiento, como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que no escucho lo que le decían hasta que amablemente Himuro le toco el brazo haciéndole salir de su letargo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- ¿He? Lo siento no prestaba atención-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-De eso nos dábamos cuenta Furihata-kun-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Te preguntaban que ibas a ordenar Kou-chan, era eso...-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-La verdad es que no tengo hambre... creo que debería ir...-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Olvídalo Furihata-kun, te quedas a comer y punto, ¿Verdad chicos?-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Un coro de afirmaciones lleno la mesa en la cual se encontraban, avergonzándolo por la insistencia así que opto por quedarse. Con un poco de renuencia el malestar y la tristeza fueron opacados por las conversaciones sin sentido de sus amigos, esas que le arrancaban pequeñas sonrisas, dejándose llevar por la calidez del ambiente, sonriendo por primera vez en; ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un poco de tiempo más tarde y ya repuesto de energías habiendo terminado con sus platillos salían ya del establecimiento. Sin embargo todos quedaron estáticos en sus lugares por la escena que sus ojos se negaban a creer. Volteando instintivamente a verle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Necesitando una explicación lo mas razonable posible.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Sei... Akashi y yo terminamos...-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Quería; de verdad quería marcharse del lugar. Intento irse, aun en sus recuerdos quemaba la situación en la que terminaron, el verle con aquella mujer en un hotel. Pero lo peor no era eso, si no que esta era una mujer diferente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un mareo le invadió, se dirigió de nuevo al establecimiento, llegando lo más rápido posible a los baños para botar la comida que recién había ingerido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y ahí, en un baño de un restauran de su universidad, llorando nuevamente mientras era abrazado gentilmente por Kuroko mientras Kagami a fuera intentaba detener a Takao de cometer una locura; como írsele a los golpes con Akashi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lloraba. Nuevamente lloraba con el corazón aún más roto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque aunque muy en el fondo de sus alma aun deseaba que todo fuera un sueño. Ver que en realidad era totalmente algo autentico que ya no eran más nada había terminado de romper lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza de que le amara de verdad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pero algo por lo que con seguridad Kuroko acribillaría y exhibiría a Akashi en cuanto pudiera en la entrada de la universidad o donde lo encontrara era porque en ese momento; justo en ese momento, Furihata Kouki estaba llorando.</p><p>Y fue algo de lo que todos sus amigos juraron es que jamás permitirían se enterara de ello.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. REUNIÓN QUE DESCORAZONA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hay cierta posibilidad...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hay cierta posibilidad; de que todo lo que tuve, fuese todo lo que iba a tener</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hay cierta posibilidad...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hay cierta posibilidad; de que todo lo que iba a tener se fuera con tu mirada...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Así que, avísame cuando oigas mi corazón detenerse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tú eres el único que lo sabe</em>
</p><p>Lykke li- Possibility</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No odiaba los hospitales pero tampoco les tenía aprecio. Los considero por un largo tiempo y hasta ese día el último recurso al cual recurrir si se sentía mal.</p><p>Es más; era prácticamente arrastrado de ser necesario. Pero ahí estaba, sentado en una incómoda silla mientras esperaba a ser llamado a consulta.</p><p>Había mucha gente, niños llorando, ancianos cansados, mujeres y donceles embarazados. Alguna que otra persona con una escayola o en sillas de ruedas, otros tantos tosiendo obviamente resfriados y las personas que como él; esperaban más que hastiados de todo a su alrededor.</p><p>Pero después de semanas de continuos mareos y vómitos el chico que se encontraba plácidamente a su lado leyendo un libro de pedagogía le arrastro sin consideración a ese pequeño infierno. Apoyo ambos codos en sus muslos mientras que con sus manos cubría su rostro, quería que ya lo llamaran o marcharse, cualquiera de las dos cosas pero salir ya de ahí.</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Y si nos vamos Kuroko?-</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Y si te callas Furihata-kun?- acompañado de un suspiro el peli celeste le contesto aun con la mirada en el libro que tenia entre sus manos -Solo aguanta un poco más, de verdad estamos preocupados por ti, hasta Taiga te ha hecho desayunos saludables solo para ver que no fuera esa mala alimentación que llevas y no ha funcionado... es algo... mas-</p><p> </p><p>Asi pasaron lo que creyó eternidades cuando por fin una enfermera le llamo por su nombre. Kuroko guardo el libro en la mochila que llevaba, haciéndole avanzar casi a la fuerza notando como la enfermera sonreía discretamente por su obvia repulsión al médico. Sí que es que discreto se puede llamar a esa sonrisa boba que llevaba la mujer en el rostro.</p><p>Llegaron a un pequeño consultorio, el aroma a limpio del lugar llenaba sus fosas nasales, haciéndole sentir un ligero escozor en la boca del estómago. Ambos saludaron al médico cortésmente mientras se sentaban en otras incomodas sillas frente al escritorio del hombre en bata blanca.</p><p> </p><p>-Buenas tardes joven ¿Furihata? ¿Cierto?-</p><p> </p><p>Aun nervioso solo asintió ante la pregunta del médico, viendo como comenzaba a escribir en la computadora sus datos personales.</p><p> </p><p>-Y bien joven Furihata ¿Qué afección le trae por aquí?-</p><p> </p><p>-Mareos, vómitos, falta de apetito, dolor de estómago pero creo que es porque come demasiados pastelillos de fresa. No le gustan los hospitales-</p><p> </p><p>Antes de que lograra responder que solo eran exageraciones de su buen amigo que le acompañaba, Kuroko termino respondiendo por él, con su voz impasible pero determinada. El medico solo sonrió dando a entender que comprendía el por qué no fue capaz de responder por sí mismo. Se sentía algo avergonzado por ello, pero al parecer Kuroko le conocía mejor que incluso el mismo.</p><p> </p><p>-Sí; eso, lo que él dijo-</p><p> </p><p>-Asi que ¿No le gustan los hospitales?- le pregunto el médico aun sonriente -Es más normal de lo que cree joven Furihata, no tiene de que avergonzarse-</p><p> </p><p>Mientras el medico se levantaba de su silla le indico que le siguiera hasta un pequeño espacio habilitado con una camilla para revisión, le tomo el pulso, reviso sus ojos y tomo su presión arterial. Lo normal.</p><p>Entonces se le quedo viendo al rostro, tomándole por las mejillas en un gesto meramente explorativo, ladeando su cabeza en ambas direcciones, detallando con las yemas de sus dedos sus visibles ojeras, soltándole con un leve movimiento de sus manos le indico que bajara de la mesa y de nuevo tomara su lugar anterior. Anoto todo lo checado en su expediente y llamo a una enfermera dándole una indicación que no escucho.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno joven Furihata tenemos dos opciones ¿Es usted un doncel?- le dijo mientras miraba a ambos chicos - ¿Es usted su pareja joven...?-</p><p> </p><p>-Kuroko Tetsuya, lamento mi descortesía al no presentarme antes. Y no; no lo soy, ambos somos donceles doctor-</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno, como les decía, hay dos opciones- respondió el hombre mientras tecleaba la nueva información en su computadora cuando en ese momento entro la enfermera con una bandeja de metal. En ella se podía apreciar un frasco anaranjado -Puede que usted tenga todos esos síntomas debido a que tenga un desorden hormonal debido a quistes en su útero. Es la enfermedad más usual en los donceles, por ello joven Furihata y joven Kuroko les insto a que lleven un chequeo semestral en caso de haber iniciado la vida sexual-</p><p> </p><p>Ambos chicos asintieron ante la indicación y de alguna manera a Kouki le lleno de escalofríos la segunda posibilidad. Temía ya que su mente trabajo en ese momento horas extras ante la perspectiva de lo que el médico le diría. Vio como el medico tomaban el frasco y lo abría, sacando de él lo que le pareció una pequeña tira colorida de plástico.</p><p> </p><p>-Esta tira de aquí- le dijo mostrándosela y tendiéndola en la mano del castaño -Es una tira reactiva para prueba de embarazo rápida, solo tienes que orinar en esta punta acolchada y según el color que indique sabremos si está en estado; que es nuestra segunda opción, en cuanto tengamos el resultado veremos qué pasos seguir, esa puerta de ahí es el baño-</p><p> </p><p>El médico le mostro el sanitario y con pocas fuerzas por el shock de lo que ahora sabia asintió haciendo lo que se le pedía, no tenía por qué temer ¿Cierto? Es decir estaba completamente seguro de haberse cuidado. Pero todos los síntomas que tenía concordaban con un embarazo. ¿Qué iba a hacer de ser asi?</p><p>Amar a su hijo o hija por supuesto, pero ¿Seijuuro? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Francamente en ese momento con la pequeña tira entre sus dedos tenía miedo, llorando salió del baño con ella y la deposito en la bandeja que le indicaba la enfermera, haciéndosela llegar al médico.</p><p>Este; comparo el color de la tira con la etiqueta que tenía el frasco y la examino.</p><p> </p><p>-Bueno joven Furihata, el color que tiene la tira indica que está usted en gestación-</p><p> </p><p>Su mundo no se cayó a sus pies, al contrario. Se expandió. Sea lo que fuera que le decía el medico no presto atención. Kouki pensaba; y mucho.</p><p>En su futuro, en el futuro de su hijo o hija. En sus estudios, en su recién adquirido trabajo y en tantas cosas que vendrían.</p><p>A penas y presto atención a lo que el medico decía muy perdido en sus pensamientos, lucharía por el pequeño que se gestaba en su interior, esos eran sus pensamientos mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su aun plano vientre. Intento sonreír pero realmente no logro hacerlo.</p><p>Recibió las recetas y las indicaciones del médico asintiendo sin pensar, si le decía que se tirara de un puente el habría dicho que si sin darse cuenta. Kuroko se dio cuenta de su estado y aunque el medico también solo pensó que tal vez estaría asi por el impacto de la noticia, lo normal debió creer.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de que salieron del hospital no hablaron mucho, ambos se dirigieron al departamento del castaño con un pesado silencio de por medio.</p><p>Kuroko sabía, que lo recién descubierto cambiaba todo, temía por el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo y temió más incluso dejarle solo. Fue hasta la cocina y le preparo un té, pero incluso dudo de si él te elegido era bueno para su estado. Al final se decidió por tibiar algo de leche.</p><p> </p><p>-Furihata-kun... ¿Qué es lo que harás? Es decir, él bebe no... no tiene la culpa de...-</p><p> </p><p>Antes incluso de que el peli celeste terminara su oración dejo la taza en una mesita que se encontraba en la sala, yendo donde se encontraba su amigo para abrazarle al escucharlo sollozar.</p><p> </p><p>-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos-</p><p> </p><p>-Me da miedo decirle Kuroko... ¿Y si quiere obligarme a...? -</p><p> </p><p>Kouki sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento, Akashi no tenía derecho alguno a obligarle a darle término al embarazo, era su cuerpo y aunque fuera el padre y la criatura llevase genes suyos, había renunciado a su paternidad en cuanto le dejo.</p><p>Aunque en ese momento Akashi no lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p>-Tienes que decírselo Furi... Kouki-kun. Sé que será difícil pero tienes que hacerlo-</p><p> </p><p>Ambos chicos suspiraron, Kuroko se asomó a la ventana; se estaba haciendo tarde y no tenía noticias de Kagami.</p><p> </p><p>-Oye Kuroko...-</p><p> </p><p>- ¿Qué sucede Kouki-kun?-</p><p> </p><p>-Tengo hambre-</p><p> </p><p>Y como si de una confirmación se tratara, el estómago del castaño comenzó a hacer esos característicos sonidos como de quien no hubiese probado bocado en siglos, no pudo evitar estallar completamente rojo avergonzado. ¡¿Qué rayos?!</p><p> </p><p>-Llamare a Taiga, debes comenzar a alimentarte bien-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de unos cuantos regaños por parte del pelirrojo, de contarle la más reciente noticia y comer como era debido. Se quedó solo en el pequeño departamento del cual vivía, estaba en el sillón individual que tenia de cara a la ventana, hacia un año ya que convenientemente había escogido ese lugar para vivir ya que tenía un bonito parque al frente, adoraba sentarse ahí en las tardes y ver como los niños jugaban, ver pasar los cambios de estación; las caídas de las hojas en otoño, la nieve en invierno y la explosión de flores en primavera.</p><p>Tenía en sus manos su pequeño celular, algo anticuado ahora que le prestaba atención. Recuerda claramente haber declinado a que Seijuuro le comprase uno más tecnológico, vaya; que la cosa ni watssapp tenía. Pero no había querido en aquella ocasión hacer gastar a su pareja en algo que no consideraba importante. Total si necesitaba algo solo llamaría por teléfono.</p><p>Escuchar una voz era mejor que un mensaje soso y falto de sentimientos; o al menos eso era en lo que creía.</p><p>Suspiro levantándose de su cómodo lugar, llegando con unos cuantos pasos al ventanal del departamento abrió la puerta de cristal y salió al balcón. Ahí después de intentar respirar profundamente y darse un poco de valor mientras tocaba su vientre marco el número que ya se mostraba en la pantalla, llevándose el celular al oído.</p><p>Dos tonos después se escuchó un clic y una contestación que rayaba en lo grosera.</p><p> </p><p>-Debemos hablar y no espero un no por respuesta.... Me veré en la necesidad de hablar con tu padre.... Bien; en una hora en el parque que está en... si ese, no demores-</p><p> </p><p>Lo conocía perfectamente asi que no dudo en bajar con rapidez las escaleras pero a su vez con cuidado, no lo había notado pero hasta ese momento había sido cuidadoso con algunas cosas. Inconscientemente se cuidaba, solo que el saber ahora le hacía verlo.</p><p>No hizo ni cinco minutos de camino y ya le estaban esperando, mordió su lengua y acallo el dolor de su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llamarle por ese mote cariñoso al que estaba acostumbrado.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sei...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-Que sea rápido- le escucho decir mientras miraba con impaciencia el reloj de su muñeca</p><p> </p><p>-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-</p><p> </p><p>¿Quería algo directo? Bueno pues al mal paso darle prisa. Vio en su expresión algo que no supo identificar asi que antes de que siquiera le dijera algo hiriente; porque sabía que lo haría, se decidido a hablar, levantando ambas manos frente a si a modo de defensa y de hacerle ver que esperara a que terminara de decir lo que necesitaba.</p><p> </p><p>-No me malentiendas, un hijo es... demasiada responsabilidad para ti. Lo sé; pero... no quiero nada de ti o tu apellido, solo quiero que mi bebe viva y quiero vivir sin el temor de que algún día quieras quitármelo-</p><p> </p><p>La mueca que vio en su ex-pareja le dolió mas no quiso demostrarlo, eso jamás pasaría, quería tanto en ese momento al niño en su vientre tanto como le quería a el mismo en esos momentos; es decir... nada.</p><p>Sus ojos se aguaron por unos momentos, más los limpio de manera rápida.</p><p>Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre sus hombros, una puñalada en el corazón, la eliminación de sus sentidos primarios, todo... y nada a la vez. Simple dolor.</p><p> </p><p>-Enviare a mis abogados mañana mismo, también tengo algunos puntos de los cuales tratar sobre este... desafortunado incidente Adiós Kouki-</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto paso a su lado en dirección al elegante coche que le esperaba aparcado a un lado de la calle y sintió el aroma del perfume pasar en el aire de su alrededor se llevó ambas manos a sus labios. Le era doloroso.</p><p>Sintió sus hombros chocar y lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada. Porque se engañaba a sí mismo.</p><p>En su mente, en su alborotada imaginación pensaba que correría a sus brazos pidiéndole perdón, que llorarían juntos y bendecirían la concepción de ese bebe que se gestaba en su vientre.</p><p>¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? ¿En que había fallado? ¿Cuál es el máximo dolor que soporta un corazón herido? ¿Como era posible que de un día a otro se terminase todo el amor?</p><p> </p><p>No supo cuánto tiempo paso ni se dio cuenta de que había caído de rodillas al piso cuando unos brazos fuertes le abrazaron, siendo acunado con un cariño que dejo de sentir hacia tanto tiempo. No sabía quién era el extraño, pero se permitió llorar y sentirse protegido. Se permitió transmitir todo el dolor que fluía de la herida aun sangrante en su pecho, se permitió sufrir aún más.</p><p>Aunque se negara así mismo en su mente, que no le dolía el rechazo a sí mismo, que era más por su bebe, sabía que se mentía. Aun le quería, le añoraba.</p><p> </p><p>Su corazón sangraba.</p><p> </p><p>Sus lágrimas no le permitían ver mucho, la posición menos y aunque lucho; de verdad lucho, no pudo evitar que la oscuridad se lo tragara antes de saber quién le reconfortaba de esa manera cálida que ya había olvidado, pero al final antes de que se apagaran por completo todas sus fuerzas escucho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Tetsu... El chihuahua, esta...-</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LA MIRADA DE AKASHI SEIJUURO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouki se encuentra de nuevo sentado frente a la ventana del parque, Aomine fue muy amable de consolarle y traerle de vuelta al apartamento en aquella ocasión en la que por fin colapso.</p><p> </p><p>Lloro su dolor, lloro su pena y el peli azul no lo aparto. Desde entonces lo visita por lo menos una vez por semana, ahora, ahí sentado mientras acaricia su vientre de seis meses ya. Lo espera.</p><p>Sabe que pronto tocara a su puerta en compañía de Kuroko y de Kagami; que como el moreno, religiosamente le visitan semana tras semana.</p><p> </p><p>En la universidad ya han accedido a que culmine el resto del año desde casa. En su trabajo le han dado también la misma opción, después de todo por regla general tanto una mujer como un doncel deben de ser estrictamente cuidadosos con su embarazo.</p><p>Además de tener listo todo para que en cuanto su embarazo termine y este recuperado, pueda mudarse tanto a la nueva universidad como a la nueva ciudad donde residirá.</p><p> </p><p>Sus chequeos médicos están al día gracias a Midorima, su alimentación está a cargo de Kagami y; en algunas ocasiones Takao y Kise se quedan con él para pasar el día.</p><p>No puede evitar llorar de nuevo mientras acaricia con vehemencia su vientre, siente unas cuantas pataditas en su costado cuando los sollozos se intensifican, siente que sus bebe le dice que no llore y eso lo hace llorar aún más.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces sus hombros se llenan de una calidez antes conocida, un par de fuertes manos acarician su espalda y sonríe esperando encontrarse una mirada bicolor. Pero no es asi.</p><p>Quien le apoya, quien le consuela no es el.</p><p> </p><p>Ya no más.</p><p> </p><p>-Me siento tan inútil- dice y lo único que siente como respuesta es un para nada doloroso golpe en la nuca.</p><p> </p><p>-No digas tonterías chihuahua, estas embarazado y según Satsuki, tus hormonas te traicionan. Para mi eres alguien valiente que saldrá adelante-</p><p> </p><p>El moreno le tiende la mano y le ayuda a levantarse, juntos vana a la cocina donde los demás los esperan, ni cuenta se dio en que momento llegaron. Aomine aún le sostiene de la mano soltándole solo cuando ya se encuentra sentado y sin posibilidades de tropezar con sus propios pies; puesto que ya le ha pasado y les ha sacado más de un susto a algunos.</p><p> </p><p>Por primera vez en meses les regala una ligera sonrisa mientras acaricia con una de sus manos el lugar donde antes pateara su pequeño.</p><p>Incluso su bebe no nacido le dice que podrá salir adelante.</p><p> </p><p>Sí; podrá hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los gritos de dolor eran perfectamente escuchados en el pasillo fuera de la sala de maternidad. Kuroko, Kagami y Takao, que habían sido los únicos con posibilidades de acompañarle se encontraban a escasos segundos; o más bien a un grito de perder los estribos de la preocupación.</p><p> </p><p>Incluso dejando a un par ahí sin ganas de tener hijos en un largo tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Pronto, después de lo que les pareció una eternidad un sonoro chillido; catalogado por Kagami como el de un gato estrangulado, que la calma los invadió.</p><p>El pequeño retoño de lo que consideraban una inusual familia había nacido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Después de un exhausto parto Kouki admiraba con una devoción propia de una madre, a su recién nacido hijo. El pequeño tenía apenas una perceptible pelusita castaña oscura en su pequeña cabeza. Delineo con tranquilidad y cansancio cuanto pudo de su rostro, las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos cuando sintió la tersa piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, obteniendo un puchero haciendo que parara asustado.</p><p> </p><p>Pero incluso al parar el puchero aumento por lo que dejando de llorar continuo con las caricias, eso pareció ser de su agrado por lo que comprendió que lo que deseaba su hijo era que parara de llorar; y por poco y comienza de nuevo por ello.</p><p>Entonces sintió como le quitaban a su bebe de entre sus brazos y entro en pánico, viendo a la enfermera con recelo.</p><p> </p><p>-Solo lo llevaremos al cunero- le dijo la mujer pulcramente de blanco</p><p> </p><p>-No es necesario, especifique que se quedaría todo el tiempo a mi lado- respondió igualmente, pero algo molesto</p><p> </p><p>-Disculpe, no estaba informada de esto-</p><p> </p><p>-Pues ahora lo está...-</p><p> </p><p>La mujer salió de la habitación, sintiéndose solo en ese momento un poco intranquilo por la forma en la que la trato, aunque no se arrepentía, no quería que nadie le aparatara de su hijo.</p><p>Horas más tarde, después de que alimentase a su pequeño, tocaron la puerta quedamente, esta se abrió y dio paso a una conocida cabellera peli azul.</p><p> </p><p>-Tetsu me envió a ver si habías despertado, dijo que estabas gruñón de seguro y me sacrifico vilmente-</p><p> </p><p>Kouki había sido trasladado a la habitación con rapidez, pero solo hasta medio día después le permitieron recibir visitas, puesto que nadie aun había venido a verlo, supuso y se dio cuenta que en efecto; le habían dado su espacio para descansar y estar a solas con su bebe.</p><p>No pudo evitar reír un poco, Kuroko no cambiaba y ni lo haría, a su peculiar manera le decía que todo estaría bien.</p><p> </p><p>-No estoy arrancando cabezas ni nada por el estilo Aomine-san-</p><p> </p><p>-La enfermera monstruo de allá afuera no piensa lo mismo, le escuche decir que la echaste prácticamente de la habitación-</p><p> </p><p>Vio como el moreno tecleo rápidamente algo en su teléfono, su puso que le avisaría a los chicos que ya estaba disponible.</p><p>Kouki volvió a reír mientras se incorporaba para dejar a su bebe en la cuna que estaba a su lado, no fue muy difícil puesto que el moreno se había acercado a ayudarle. Lo dejo ahí después de darle una ligera caricia en la frente. Lo bueno de haber tenido un parto natural era que se recuperaría con rapidez.</p><p> </p><p>-E-Eso fue p-por accidente- le dijo, ya que estaba recién aliviado y algo asustado, tenía miedo... de que su bebe llegase a desaparecer. Estaba a segundos de agregar algo al respecto, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al resto de sus amigos.</p><p> </p><p>-Ahomine no murió- escucho decir a Kagami</p><p> </p><p>-No te desharás de mí con facilidad Bakagami, no perderé en eso de ser el tío perfecto contra ti-</p><p> </p><p>-Qué pena Aomine-kun, ese puesto ya está ocupado por mí-</p><p> </p><p>El trío se acercó a la cuna, derritiéndose por el conjunto que Kise le regalase con anterioridad, su bebe vestía; según el rubio, la más alta gama en ropa de bebe, conjunto en diseño de conejo, traído especialmente desde París, donde este había desfilado en una pasarela y se volcó en una juerga de compras en ropa para su pequeño.</p><p> </p><p>Tomaron un ciento de fotos a su parecer, enterneciéndose ante los pucheros que surgieron con forme las fotos aumentaron, llorando al final cuando terminaron por perturbar su sueño, abriendo los ojos con molestia, dejando de ver un una mirada muy parecida a la de su padre que bien era conocida por ellos.</p><p>Una mirada que decía "No molesten", un ojo color chocolate y otro rubí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>La mirada de Akashi Seijuuro.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ES QUE; ERES UNA ADICCIÓN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Lo que motiva a la gente ¿No suele ser infantil</b>?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akashi Seijuuro siempre fue alguien que obtuvo cuanto quiso.</p><p>Desde su nacimiento, rodeado de lujos y privilegios. Pero entonces ¿Porque había sido abandonado?</p><p>Su madre le había dejado a corta edad, su padre hundido en él dolor y por él parecido a su madre; haciéndole recordar a su difunta esposa le dejo de lado también.</p><p>Eso lo marco.</p><p>Creció solo, rodeado de gente que no conocía y que; en un afán de quedar bien tanto con el como con su padre hacían lo que quería.</p><p>Se convirtió en alguien que creía que todo cuanto pidiese, que; todo aquello en lo que posase sus ojos debía ser suyo.</p><p>Un pedido absoluto.</p><p>Y ahí nació su otro yo. Un ser que todo lo podía, todo lo obtenía.</p><p>Entonces; lo conoció a él, un pequeño doncel castaño que temblaba cual hoja al viento.</p><p>Patético.</p><p>Esa fue su primera impresión. Pero después, cuando cambio, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad pensó diferente. El chico; el cual tenia un nombre, uno muy bonito, era lindo.</p><p>Aprecio esas pequeñas pecas que pintaban el puente de su nariz, ese sonrojo que notaba cada que conectaban miradas.</p><p>Le interesó.</p><p>Y quien era él para no obtener lo que deseaba.</p><p>Una parte bien conocida de si mismo le insto a acercarse. A conocerle.</p><p>Y poco a poco fue enredando al castaño en sus garras, apresándolo y obteniendo lo que con ansias buscaba.</p><p>Sexo.</p><p>Seijuuro era bueno en eso; como en todo lo que hacia y Kouki, fue un dulce fino a un paladar exigente.</p><p>Se volvió una adicción.</p><p>El tenerle cerca, ver sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos y nervios. Admirar el sudor en su piel cada que lo tomaba, su respiración agitada y ojos lloroso por el placer. ¿Que mas expresiones haría? </p><p>Y como toda adicción tenia que ser erradicada de sus sistema. ¿Como podría convenirle a alguien como el emperador, alguien como el castaño?</p><p>No había posibilidad ya que; sin duda el ego y narcisismo del emperador eran probablemente una pared dura de tirar.</p><p>Seijuuro no dudo en cuanto la primera chica se le insinuó. Es decir; si quería deshacerse de una droga tenía que remplazarla por otra. O al menos así lo pensó.</p><p>Kouki era; alguien que salia de sus parámetros, nunca dudaba en decirle lo que pensaba, diablos; si hasta le caía bien a su padre.</p><p>Y cada chica con la que se acostó siempre hacian lo que el emperador ordenaba.</p><p>Pero eso no era suficiente, cada vez el hambre por el castaño lo consumían de una manera voraz.</p><p>Tenia que pararlo, Akashi Seijuuro no era alguien fácil de doblegar. Y se encontraba completamente arruinado por solo la sonrisa de aquel a quien se negaba a amar.</p><p>No fue difícil hacer coincidir con Kouki en una de sus tantas correrias con otras mujeres.<br/>Evadió el mal sabor de boca que le dejo el decirle que no era una mujer y que le dejaba insatisfecho.</p><p>No fue difícil pasearse con una chica distinta cada vez que podía, no fue difícil.</p><p>Entonces ¿Porque? ¿Porque sentía que su corazón se hacia piedra cada que veía el rostro demacrado de ahora su ex pareja?</p><p>¿Porque se molestaba cada que sus amigos le impedían verle aunque fuera de lejos?</p><p>
  <b>¿Porque?</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—¿Como has podido Akashi-kun? ¿Como has podido hacerle tanto daño? ¡Kouki-kun te amaba con toda su alma?—</p><p>Seijuuro ignoro él dolor en su mejilla, incluso él ligero sabor de la sangre en su papilas gustativas.</p><p>Kuroko siendo su fiel amigo a pesar de años y todo lo sucedido no lo entendía, los ojos del emperador no le mentían ¿Porque lo había lastimado tanto?<br/>Si en su propia mirada se hallaba una irracionalidad en sus actos.</p><p>—Ya no lo amo Tetsuya—  contestó él pelirrojo, dando la media vuelta para marcharse —Y sera mejor que dejes de indagar en esto—</p><p>Seijuuro se marcho dejando con la palabra en la boca a su amigo. O bueno; no creía que seria aun considerado de esa manera.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tiempo después recibió una inesperada llamada, en un principio pensó que; dado él amor que decía tenerle Kouki, este quizá quisiera rogar por volver con el.</p><p>Incluso tuvo la desfachatez de incluir a su padre en la ecuación, Akashi Masaomi se había encariñado inesperadamente con el castaño, preguntándole incluso a Seijuuro cuando lo volvería a ver.</p><p>—¿Que demonios quieres?.... No tengo tiempo para lo que sea que quieras decirme—  una amenaza escuchada tras la linea y eso lo enfureció ¿Quien se creía para hacer eso?  —No te atrevas a meter a mi padre en esto Kouki, o vas a arrepentirte—</p><p>Esas fueron sus palabras tras una nada informante llamada. Pactaron un lugar, para hablar y se dirigió ahí con rapidez.</p><p>Incluso su corazón se aceleraba al pensar y; recordar, que hacia tiempo no lo veía, ni siquiera en la universidad.</p><p>Sin embargo lo que obtuvo esa tarde no fue un pedido de amor.</p><p>—Que sea rápido— le dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj, necesitaba alejarse. La adicción volvía con solo tenerlo cerca y no caería en eso.</p><p>Nunca de nuevo.</p><p>¿Kouki esperando un hijo suyo?</p><p>Su corazón explotaría antes la noticia, ¡No! Eso no debía, no debió pasar.</p><p>Pero conociendo al castaño como lo conocía, sabia no terminaría con él embarazo.</p><p>—Enviare a mis abogados mañana mismo, también tengo algunos puntos de los cuales tratar sobre este... desafortunado incidente Adiós Kouki—</p><p>La bilis por él terror inundaba su esófago, la mirada llena de dolor del castaño le revolvía en estomago.</p><p>Repugnante.</p><p>Se suponía que nada ni nadie lo retendría de ninguna manera.<br/>Los lazos y el amor eran cosas que había extirpado de sus sistema, si; eso era. Lo necesario para no sentir nunca mas que alguien lo abandonaría.</p><p>Golpeo el hombro del castaño al pasar a su lado, e incluso ese contacto lo dejo febril y lleno de ira.</p><p>¿Porque debía arruinar sus anhelos por un hijo?</p><p>Pero a su vez un hijo significaba muchas cosas, un miedo indescriptible le invadió. Jamas, jamas podría amar a una pequeña cosa que se le pareciera.</p><p>Y se odio y odio al castaño por hacerlo sentir de esa manera.</p><p>Vulnerable.</p><p>No noto cuando fue que subió a su coche, denteniedose gusto para ver como Kouki era sostenido por alguien que no era él.</p><p>Sus ojos destellaron en un brillo dorado cuando a su mente llego la idea de ser el quien le acunara. Quien me consolara.</p><p>Pero ese ya no era su destino, tenia un camino que seguir, ni siquiera porque en su mente ese "algo" gritara desesperado por salir, por darse la media vuelta y retractarse de sus palabras, el emperador quería salir.</p><p>Pero Seijuuro no cedería.</p><p>Entonces respondió a la pregunta hecha en su cabeza.</p><p>
  <b>Es una adicción; Kouki, es una adicción, ahí tienes tu respuesta.</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SONRISA RESPLANDECIENTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Una sonrisa fácil</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Un amor que </b>
  <b>cosquillea</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Atrapado...</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Ahora estoy enganchado a ti</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Aomine Daiki podría ser muchas cosas menos un mal hijo y en su caso, jamas seria o se veía en su futuro como un mal padre.</p><p><br/>Tampoco abandonaría a un hijo.</p><p><br/>En su libro de vida era como dispararse a si mismo.</p><p><br/>Así que aquel día en él que había visto como un desconsolado Kouki era abandonado nada mas y nada menos que por él emperador; su ex capitan, enfureció.</p><p><br/>Internamente y sin darse cuenta en un principio, se sintió con la responsabilidad de cuidar del castaño.</p><p><br/>Fue meses mas tarde, cuando la ya visible barriga del embarazo que lo noto.</p><p><br/>Había algo en él castaño y obviamente no era él embarazo, que le atrajo.</p><p>Tal vez la tristeza en su mirada, o la sonrisa que aun así le regalaba, la obvia torpeza o la forma en que temblaba cuando se asustaba.</p><p>Quizá también influyó aquella vez en la que toco su vientre y sintió esa patada atravesar la piel y llegar hasta la calidez en su mano.</p><p>Kouki le gustaba.</p><p>No quería darle él título de amor porque temía que él corazón del castaño no lo soportara, pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados.</p><p>Así que año con año, se había colado queriendo y sin querer en su vida.</p><p>Acompañándolo en los mejor es y peores momentos, aun estando lejos se tomaba el tiempo para visitarle.</p><p>Enji le quería, lo sabia pero en su inocencia algo perdida sabia que no le llamaría padre.</p><p>Kouki era todo lo que quería en su familia, madre y padre a la vez, y de fuerte temple. Sabia que él niño había sufrido desde su corta edad al saberse rechazado por su progenitor.</p><p>Porque para Aomine, Akashi era solo eso. Un cadena de adn que uniera al pequeño con él.</p><p>Sentía que no podia dejar la oportunidad de tener a tan bella persona en su vida y ni siquera ahora, ya varios años después. mientras observaba como el niño al que había visto crecer corría a sus brazos para saludarlo a su llegada.</p><p>Sin duda la oportunidad de una familia con ellos dos seria, lo mas bello que pudiera pasarle en la vida.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>-No estoy de acuerdo Kouki -</p><p>Menciono él moreno mientras bebía de la botella entre sus manos, el castaño se acerco quitándosela para ponerla en la mesa frente a ambos, Aomine vio como se tomaba el rostro apretando un poco su piel y su cabello, no se contuvo y se acerco, tocando las ebras castañas, acariciandolas entre sus yemas, haciendo que este saliera de su escondite y volteara a verle.</p><p>-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo Aomine-san... Pero Enji no cede y aunque no lo quiera Akashi es su padre-</p><p>Aomine se acomodo mas cerca, limpiando con ambas manos las lágrimas que ya derramaba el castaño, atrayéndolo hacia el y apretandolo contra su pecho.</p><p>En ese momento Aomine se sentía desgraciado, no solo por él dolor de quien amaba, sino por estar aprovechandose de eso para poder tenerle entre sus brazos aunque fuera un poco.</p><p>-Ya he hablado con él...-</p><p>Aomine lo separó con rapidez, no esperaba eso. No quería eso.</p><p>-¿Porque? ¿Cuando?-</p><p>Kouki no respondió inmediatamente, buscando respuestas entre sus recuerdos.</p><p>Desde aquella primera vez en la que le preguntara a su hijo si no quería conocer a su padre, no se dio cuenta de que havia plantado una semilla de curiosidad.</p><p>Si bien su hijo era solo un niño, sabía que las circunstancias lo habían obligado a madurar demasiado rapido y aunque Akashi por muchos años no quizo saber nada de el...</p><p>Hubo dos ocasiones en las que tubo oportunidad de verle, no sabe y no quiere saber si lo hizo o no, pero ahora era su mismo hijo que expresaba la inquietud, simplemente no podría negárselo.</p><p>-Hace unos dias, le contacte por medio del abogado-</p><p>
  <em>Aunque la voz que escuchase tras la linea se le hiciera algo conocida.</em>
</p><p>Y era una cosa que odiaba mas del pelirrojo, Aomine no podía creer que hubiera obligado al castaño a firmar un contrato, como si su hijo se tratase de una inversión.</p><p>Kouki se dio cuenta de a donde iban los pensamientos del moreno y aunque pensaba de la misma forma decidió callar.</p><p>-Lo siento Aomine-san, pero ya esta decidido-</p><p>-No tienes porque disculparse Kou, despues de todo aunque lo odie, el es su padre...-</p><p>Aomine se levanto del sillon donde se encontraba, pasando ambas manos por su cabello, estaba molesto y aun mas porque con cada palabra que escuchaba tenia la sensación de perder algo que aun no tenia.</p><p>Kouki le siguio poniendose frente a frente y tomandole de las manos como si quisiera calmarlo. Pero no sabía que lo único que lograba era ponerle a un hombre hambriento un filete en sus manos.</p><p>-Claro que tengo que hacerlo Aomine-san ha estado para Enji como un padre todo este tiempo, tiene mucho que ver. No quiero que mi bebe sufra mas de lo que ya lo había hecho-</p><p>Kouki se sentia egoísta, al haber concertado la cita sin la previa información hacia el moreno. Sentía que de alguna manera lo traicionaba y no entendia bien porque.</p><p>Aomine ya tenia una resolución y no importaba si a Akashi le hubiera llegado una especie de iluminación redentora.</p><p>Simplemente no podia llegar años después y hacer como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akashi estaba sentando frente a la única persona a la que medio le tenía respeto.</p><p>Su padre.</p><p>Kouki no tenia la culpa, debía admitirlo, pero últimamente estaba tan lleno de trabajo que casi por primera vez en su vida, se habia descuidado.</p><p>Kouki había dejado un mensaje de voz en su contestadora y su padre al creer que era algo relacionado a la empresa ya que él numero era solo para llamadas de ese tipo, respondió.</p><p>Así que cuando entro a su oficina y vio la expresión que tenía supo que algo no andaba bien.</p><p>Así que ahí estaba Akashi sentando frente a su padre, como quien espera una condena.</p><p>-No puedo creerlo Seijuuro ¡Esos no son los valores que te di como hombre!-</p><p>-Tu a penas y me diste valores, padre, no lo olvides-</p><p>-Ese no es él punto Seijuuro, abandonaste a tu hijo ¡A mi nieto!-</p><p>Su padre bullia en molestia y a Seijuuro podia importarle poco.</p><p>
  <b>Tenía sus razones.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Quiero que vayas con Kouki y te hagas responsable de tus actos, ya no eres un niño y... ¿A donde crees que vas? Estamos hablando-</p><p>Akashi ya se hayaba en la puerta, con la mano en la manija.</p><p>-Tu estas hablando padre y a diferencia de ti, tengo cosas importantes que hacer-</p><p>Masaomi no lo entendia ¿En que habia fallado?</p><p>Se sentía impotente al haberse perdido casi seis años de crecimiento de su nieto, sangre de su sangre.</p><p>Y empeoraba el hecho de haber conocido a Kouki aunque fuese un poco y por corto tiempo.</p><p>A pesar de que sabia que él castaño no provenía de una alta cuna, había sabido darle su lugar como buen doncel. Era simpático y lo que las valoraba, integro y de buenas costumbres.</p><p>No como a esas tantas chicas con las que había estado saliendo Seijuuro, a las que incluso les quedaba chico él llamarlas señoritas.</p><p>Si Kouki hubiera querido abría desfalcado a la familia, mas no lo hizo y con ello se ganaba un respeto que pocos obtenían.</p><p>Pero lo que mas le causaba conflicto era la mirada de su único heredero, una muy parecida a la que sabia tuvo alguna vez cuando perdiera a su amada esposa.</p><p>¿Que habia pasado para que Seijuuro sintiera que había perdido a Kouki de esa manera?</p><p>Mas a un, a su hijo.</p><p>-<em>¿En que piensas Seijuuro?-</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Enji estaba inquieto, sabia que lastimaba a su madre, pero era algo que venía queriendo desde que supo como se hacian los niños.</p><p>En su anterior colegio fue que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con su familia.</p><p>Tenia a su tío Taiga, el bombero que siempre le traía un hamburguesa cada que lo visitaba.<br/>A su esposo, él tío que siempre asustaba a su mamá y secretamente a él a veces, cuando aparecía y desaparecía de repente.</p><p>Estaba súper tío él super modelo.</p><p>Al que conocia pero pocas veces veía por su trabajo, a su tío él doctor y su esposo él enfermero, al que no quería ver porque temía que lo inyectara, ya lo había hecho una vez y ya no confiaba en el, no señor.</p><p>Y por último; a la persona en quien mas confiaba después de su madre, su tío Aomine, en policia.</p><p>Recuerda aquella vez en la que lo llevo en una patrulla a su colegio. Fue la primera vez en que sus amigos se acercaran a él y lo elogiaban por pensar que era cool conocer a un gran policia.</p><p>Aomine Daiki, deseaba ser alguien importante y de honor como lo era el... Su tío.</p><p>Y había ocaciones en las que aun con corazon y pensamientos de niños, deseaba fuera su padre.</p><p>
  <em>Entonces ¿Donde estaba la otra persona que había contribuido a su concepción?</em>
</p><p>Pero no era asi. Así que ahí estaba, en ese elegante restaurant esperando a quien se suponía le había dado la vida.</p><p>Su madre había estado aprensivo de dejarle ahí solo, pero así lo había pedido él mismo. No queria causarle algún dolor innecesario.</p><p>No fue necesario esperar mucho tiempo, escuchó él intercambio de unas palabras por demas corteces llenas de protocolario social.</p><p>Él primer contacto lo estremeció, él intercambio de miradas le hizo sentir que le faltaba el aire.</p><p>Por dios, su madre tenia razón. En aquella ocasión en la que haciendose él dormido le escuchara decirle él enorme parecido que tenia con su padre.</p><p>Instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, esa era la unica diferencia que tenían. Lo demás... Eran iguales.</p><p>Incluso él andar despreocupado lleno de autoestima era él mismo.</p><p>-Buenas tardes- le escuchó decirle</p><p>-¿Si quiera sabe mi nombre?- hablo sin querer con algo de impulsividad</p><p>-Veo que tu madre no ha sabido enseñarte modales y si; lo se, Enji -</p><p>-Si lo hizo- contra ataco -Es solo que lo veo innecesario, esto no es una reunion social -</p><p>Ellos no lo sabían, pero las personas a su alrededor sentían tal presión en él ambiente que temían que algo malo fuera a pasar, aunque no supieran que.</p><p>-Entonces ¿Que es lo que deseas?-</p><p>Si; eso mismo se preguntaba Enji. Solo poco tiempo había tenido esa idea en la cabeza.</p><p>Ver a su padre.</p><p>Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de dolor, si no de furia. Él que él hombre que decía ser su padre se comportará tan calmo, como si su reunion fuera cosa tan normal, y no él hecho de ser la primera vez que en la que se vieran.</p><p>-Hubo momentos... - hablo por fin, sintiendo su garganta estrecharse - En donde todo lo que tenias que hacer, todo lo que yo quería; era que fueras mi padre e incluso entonces, sabía que me despreciabas... Necesito saber porque-</p><p>Enji le sostuvo la mirada, aun con lágrimas que se negaba a dejar caer. Él ambiente se torno mas tenso de por si y vio un destello en la mirada heterocromatica que no supo identificar, después de todo aun era un niño.</p><p>-No lo se... Simplemente, lo hice -</p><p>Enji enfureció ¿Que clase de respuesta era esa?</p><p>-¡No deberias "hacer" personas si vas a abandonarlas!- grito sin poder evitarlo, golpeando con sus pequeñas manos la mesa, atrayendo atención de los demás comensales - Por que lo unico que lograras es que vayan a sentir que hicieron algo mal toda su vida -</p><p>Enji tenia solo cinco años, a escasos meses de cumplir seis, pero sentía tanto peso en su alma y esa era una de las razones por lo que había concertado esa reunion.</p><p>Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, punzando muy cerca de sus ojos tambien bicolor.</p><p>Levanto la mirada con su rostrl lleno de lágrimas en cuanto la voz de quien decía ser su padre llego a sus oídos.</p><p>-En mi experiencia... Los padres causan dolor, ya sea por su presencia o ausencia, hay cierto daño que sólo los padres pueden lograr... Así que temí y te deje-<br/>No supo porque pero la mirada de su hijo hizo que fluyeran todos esos pensamientos que tenia atorados en su mente -Porque siempre estuve destinado a dejarte roto-</p><p>-¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Te odio!-</p><p>Enji se levanto de la mesa con rapidez, haciendo que varias cosas cayeran y se quebraran contra él piso.</p><p>Pero fue solo cosa de segundos para que él dolor que lo aquejada acabara con su tierna mente de niño. Cedió a la oscuridad y antes de que sintiera él frío del piso sintió tibieza y unas palabras que no llegaron a registrarse por completo en su mente.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-¡Enji! ¡Hijo!-</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. LUCHAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Él dolor absorbe todas nuestras energías y; hasta que lo manejemos con éxito o ya no podemos soportarlo, somos capaces de andar por nuestros caminos, de volver amarnos a nosotros mismos y a los demás.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Fuiste el amor de mi vida Seijuuro- Kouki bajo la mirada, abrazando su propio cuerpo, sintiendo el frío en ese pasillo de hospital - Supongo que pensaba que yo era el tuyo también-</p><p>A pesar del dolor que alcanzo a vislumbrar en la mirada castaña, Akashi no apartó la mirada, se sentía tan cansado.</p><p>-Lo arruine - respondió, sin alzar la voz pero con esa cadencia que resumaba una neutralidad desesperante - y lo siento, estoy parado aquí diciéndote que lo siento-</p><p>Kouki perdió por fin la calma, gritando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, importándolos poco y mucho que su hijo se encontrara convaleciente en la habitación a su lado que gracias a Dios tenía la puerta cerrada.</p><p>-¡Estoy enojado contigo Seijuuro! ¡Me dejaste! Me dejaste cuando más lo necesitaba ¡Lo arruinaste!-</p><p>-Te necesito... Los necesito-</p><p>Kouki dio la vuelta, llevando su mano al pomo de la puerta abriéndola solo un poco, volteando a ver al pelirrojo solo unos segundos.</p><p>-Hubiera sido bueno que hubieras pensado así cuando te dije que Enji venía en camino-</p><p>El clic de esa puerta fue para oídos de Seijuuro como el tronar de una roca contra su corazón y a pesar de la madera que los separaba pudo escuchar el murmullo de Kouki claramente; aquellas palabras calando hondo en su ya cansado corazón y ese grito murmurando en su conciencia que ya dejará de una vez de luchar.</p><p>
  <em>-Solo amabas lo mucho que yo te amaba a ti -</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>-No entiendo porque la gente ama a personas que no son buenas para ellos-</p><p>-No sé qué decirte, no elegimos de quién enamorarnos-</p><p>El castaño baja la taza aún humeante de café y la deposita con tanto cuidado en el escritorio, que Aomine piensa con cierto acierto; que esta es muy importante, aunque no sabe por qué.</p><p>-Creo que, aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer- continua diciéndole hasta que ve como Aomine se levanta del lugar en el que antes se encontrara sentado, saliendo como huracán del lugar, su intuición le dice que quiere estar en otro lugar, aunque su corazón duela de alguna manera, se está haciendo mal y lo sabe.</p><p>
  
</p><p>La lluvia cae y moja un poco su uniforme, hace algo de frío y sabe que el aire acondicionado del hospital le puede acarrear problemas médicos, algo que sabe no puede permitir, choca con alguien que sale pero no sé inmuta en disculparse, requiere estar en un lugar más importante y no desea perder el tiempo, hasta que el reflejo de un peculiar cabello rojo lo detiene, haciéndole volver sobre sus pasos.</p><p>-¡Akashi!-</p><p>El nombrado se detiene, aún en medio de la lluvia y Aomine sabe que debe estar devastado para que no le importe mojarse.</p><p>Aomine está colérico y no puede evitar sacar el vómito de palabras que había tenido todo ese tiempo en contra de él</p><p>-¡Tu no lo amas!-</p><p>-Lo amo- le responde Akashi con su habitual calma y eso solo lo hace desesperarse más</p><p>-¡Mientes! Tan solo no querías estar solo o tal vez Kouki le hacía bien a tu ego o tal vez te hacía mejor sobre tu vida miserable, pero no le amabas ¡Porque no destruyes a las personas que amas!-</p><p>Aomine respira con dificultad y la furia llena sus ojos al enfocar la mirada rubí en ambos ojos, porque sabe que solo escuchará la verdad</p><p>-Le amo y nunca quise lastimarle-</p><p>-En realidad eso no importa, porque al final le sigue doliendo igual-</p><p>Y entonces Aomine recuerda aquellas palabras que le dijera Kouki aquella vez cuando Enji nació, aquellas palabras que aún están grabadas a fuego en su memoria.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Sabes que es lo que más duele de un corazón roto? No ser capaz de recordar cómo te sentías antes, intenta y atesora ese sentimiento porque si se va, nunca lo recuperarás y entonces le mientes al mundo y a todos en el"</em>
</p><p><br/>Aomine deja que Akashi se vaya y entra al hospital, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Enji, sabe que el niño ya está bien y que no ha sido nada grave, pero el que le preocupaba era el castaño. El que intuyera que algo se había puesto en marcha sin poderlo detener.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Hablan en susurros, Enji duerme ya más repuesto de la anemia y el estrés que lo había estado aquejado todo ese tiempo, Kouki mantiene aún sus manos en su cabeza, con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas</p><p>-¿Porque no dejas de pensar en eso y sigues a tu corazón?-</p><p>Kouki levanta el rostro viendo los ojos azules de Aomine al otro lado de la habitación, los papeles que había traído de su trabajo son dejados de lado para hablarle con total atención.</p><p>-Porque el rompió mi corazón, me duele y no quiero volverme a sentir así nunca mas-</p><p>Aomine lo comprende y espera desde el fondo de su alma que esas palabras de alguna mágica manera le hagan comprender que puede enamorarse de el y no salir herido, pero si no lo dice, si no se lo expresa ¿Cómo podría?</p><p>-No creo que pueda pasar por esto otra vez, estuve actuando como si estuviera bien... pero no lo estoy -</p><p>Aomine se acerca y toma sus manos, sintiendo como estas están algo frías y tiemblan, la intuición de su formación de policía nunca antes le ha causado tal dolor como el que siente en esos momentos mientras escuchaba lo que Kouki tenía que decir</p><p>-Dicen que es un corazón roto pero; me duele todo el cuerpo ¿Y si sigo sintiendome así por siempre? ¿ Y si nunca llego a superar el amor que siento por el?-</p><p>Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que el pequeño niño a despertado y finje dormir mientras los escucha, suspirando con tranquilidad mientras busca el significado de lo que escucha.</p><p>-Eso solo significa entonces que... Tal ves tú final feliz no incluye a un hombre maravilloso... - Aomine traga el nudo en su garganta y a pesar de ello continua hablando - Tal vez necesitas recolectar los pedazos e intentar de nuevo, a pesar del corazón roto y el dolor, tener esperanza y creer en el amor-</p><p>Entonces Aomine sabe que no podrá decirlo nunca, que el corazón del castaño siempre le pertenecerá a una egoísta persona que a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho o no ha hecho dice amarlo con una locura que no comprende y que lo debilita pero que a su vez lo hace más fuerte.</p><p>Aomine sabe que perdió siquiera antes de luchar i que quizá el miedo a romper aún más la ya notoria fragilidad del castaño lo hubiera vuelto un cobarde y ahora ya había perdido la oportunidad.</p><p>Baja la mirada a las manos que aún sostenía y da un cálido beso que le sabe a derrota, sonriendo con unas imperceptibles lágrimas en los ojos que esconde como un campeón, porque al menos sabe que si atesoro ese sentimiento cuando pudo.</p><p>-Solo tienes que luchar-</p><p>Enji sonríe entre las sábanas, sus padres se aman y solo eso necesitaba para descansar con tranquilidad, porque aunque Seijuuro no se lo haya dicho, en su miraba pudo notar el peso que cargaba en su alma.</p><p>¿Porque los adultos son tan complicados con sus sentimientos?</p><p>No lo sabe, pero lo que si sabe es que a su padre aún le falta camino para recuperar lo que en un principio no tuvo.</p><p>El amor de los dos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. PERDER PARA GANAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Mi alma ha sido tuya desde la primera vez, sólo qué no lo supe hasta qué te perdí de vista... Creyendo que seria para siempre."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kouki no había dormido bien en esos últimos días, tanto así que había considera pedir un descanso en la editorial.</p><p>Mientras dejaba que Akashi hablase con su hijo en su habitación, no pudo evitar rememorar el último día en el que estuvieron juntos en el hospital, un día antes de que dieran de alta a Enji.</p><p>
  <em>Estaba tomando una enorme vaso de un café que sabía horrible en la cafetería. Enji estaba bien, siendo llenado de vitaminas y electrolitos, descansando como el médico le había indicado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Enviaría una plegaria a los dioses en el templo en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad, agradecido de que no fuera nada grave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo sintió antes de verlo, incluso el aroma de su perfume llegó a sus fosas nasales antes que otra cosa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Era Akashi y venía en su dirección. Nunca supo el porque y ya se había cansado de preguntárselo, pero ni podía sacarlo de su corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bajo la mirada a su olvidado y ya frío café, cuando el pelirrojo sin preguntar se sentó a su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Podríamos hablar en un lugar más... Íntimo?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kouki volteo a mirarlo y no pudo evitar querer tocar su rostro, sentir la suavidad de su piel blanca y pasar sus dedos por las pestañas de un color un poco más claro que su cabello.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero se contuvo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Esta bien...-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Akashi suspiró y sentándose en la silla disponible levantando su heterocromatica mirada ante su hijo.</p><p>-Me preguntaste porque los había abandonado a ti y tu madre, porque no luche más... -</p><p>Enji no dejaba de mirarlo expectante, nervioso y con ansias de saber más.</p><p>-Es porque no era una buena persona, no iba a ser un buen padre. Mi papá tenía una frase, "Se como una roca y nunca llores, que nadie vea debilidad" incluso cuando murió mi madre, no se me permitió llorar y llegué a un punto donde, ni siquiera lo hacía en la intimidad de mi recámara y eso me hizo más fuerte algo que no siempre es bueno-</p><p>Enji lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Akashi sentía que en ese aspecto era igual que Kouki.<br/>Lleno de empatía emitiendo lágrimas en su nombre.</p><p>-Me pase la vida detrás de un muro lo que significaba que Kouki debía de vivir con ese muro y el lo hizo, me demostró cuanto me quería por sobre todas las cosas, Kouki cambio tanto en mi que cuando mi padre lo noto y me lo dijo, ese otro aspecto de mi se reveló y cuando nos separamos sabiendo ya que venías al mundo me sentí un fracasado, alejarme me ayudó a ocultarme de eso, a mentirme a mí mismo diciendo que era lo correcto, que tú madre me hacía débil y lo escuchaba, todavía oigo la voz de mi padre en mi cabeza diciendo esa frase, pero trabajaré para hacer que se aleje... Yo te amo Enji, pero debes de saber que no se cómo demostrarlo-</p><p>Akashi sintió los brazos pequeños y cálidos de su hijo pasear arriba y abajo en su espalda y el quería; de verdad quería corresponder a su llamado, poco a poco sus acartonado brazos rodearon el cuerpo pequeño y al sentir las tibias lágrimas de su primogénito, supo que solo tenía que luchar para poder ser perdonado.</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Enji podo ver cómo la tez blanquecina de su padre palideció un poco con cada palabra, sus ojos expertos; herencia dada por el pelirrojo, le mostraron cuan difícil era decirle todo aquello y tal vez la ganas que sentían su cuerpo de derramar lágrimas sin poder hacerlo.</p><p>Lágrimas propias caían por sus mejillas y en cuanto su padre cesó palabras, sin meditarlo salió de la cama y le abrazo con fuerza.</p><p>-Lo lograrás, se por Tío Kuroko que una vez lo hiciste. Perdiste para vencer y ahora creo que perder tu orgullo, es ganar-</p><p>Akashi esbozó una sonrisa o al menos esa línea en su rostro era lo que pretendía. Enji esperaba que ningún niño que no fuera el le viera, porque en definitiva se asustarian.</p><p>-Aunque lo lamento...-</p><p>-¿Porque hijo?- hablo Akashi demostrando un poco de temor de ser rechazado</p><p>-Es que mamá no te lo dejara fácil-</p><p>-Eso lo sé...-<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Realmente sabía que Kouki no deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con el.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Podía notarlo con el simple mirar de su lenguaje corporal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero tenía que luchar, tenía que vencer y; esta vez, nada ni nadie ni siquiera el mismo impediría la felicidad que tanto tiempo se negaba a aceptar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No fue difícil encontrar una habitación vacía, parecía ser una pequeña sala de conferencias, una enorme pantalla una mesa y sillas al rededor. Por supuesto estaba seguro Kouki la había elegido porque era enteramente de cristal, suponía que no deseaba estar completamente a solas con el, el problema era que todos los veían y estaba seguro que ya se había corrido la voz de que tenían un hijo en común.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Algo que claramente iba a utilizar a su favor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y bien ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?-</em>
</p><p><em>Seijuuro tomo el</em> <em>respaldo de una</em><em> de las sillas jalandola e </em><em>indicándole</em><em> al castaño que se sentará para después tomar asiento a su lado.</em></p><p>
  <em>-Nunca quise lastimarte-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ve a Kouki empuñar sus manos bajo la mesa, tomando la tela de sus pantalones y su respirar volverse algo difícil, pero era mejor así, ir directo al punto de lo que necesitaba transmitir.</em>
</p><p>-<em>Tus palabras llegan muy tarde ya... Akashi-</em></p><p>
  <em>Seijuuro no podía dejar de mirarlo, el como la edad había asentuando su </em>
  <em>inegable</em>
  <em> belleza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Solo te pido que no lastimes a mi hijo-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En ese momento Kouki se levanta e intenta marcharse, Seijuuro sabe que es ahora o nunca podrá sincerarse, se levanta con rapidez y le toma del brazo para que no se marche.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo siento, pero te extraño. Cada minuto de cada día y se que arruine las cosas pero también sé que no puedo estar más sin ti; sin ustedes. Te necesito, ya no quiero ser ese tonto que siempre te lástima y tú eres el único que puede hacerme una mejor persona. Alguien bueno y sincero-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El silencio les rodea como un manto pesado, su alma; la del pelirrojo se siente más ligera, libre. Pero sabe que sincerarse es solo el principio de una lucha por repara algo que está roto.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Porque si arrugas un ahora por más que intentes </em>
  <em>alizarla</em>
  <em> siempre tendrá arrugas que indiquen el daño causado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le ve temblar, no sabe si de ira, rabia y dolor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo no estoy aquí para arreglarte-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es por eso que estoy aquí; ahora, para hacer lo correcto, para hacerlo mejor, para hacerme mejor, por favor Kouki no te vayas-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Me voy porque no te puedo ver sin que mi corazón se rompa, puedo seguir viviendo con eso, no necesito que me ames pero a alguien le tienes que abrir realmente tu corazón-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Te amo pero no sé como más decirlo-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Entonces la furia se desata y el castaño se voltea, sacándose duramente de su agarre, su corazón late con fuerza y el dolor de su mejilla es más fuerte que el sonido del golpe que recibió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Te pedí que te quedarás! Te ame aún cuando no lo merecías, y ahora vienes a abrir la herida de nuevo ¡Diciendo lo que quise escuchar hace años! No peleas por el amor ¡Te aterroriza!-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seijuuro ya no se contiene y le toma por el rostro, acaricia sus suaves mejillas tal y como imaginó que se sentían, limpia con sus dedos las lágrimas derramadas y le mira a los ojos con determinación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estoy siendo sincero... Y si, me aterroriza-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tenias tanta elegancia en ese momento, que me volví a enamorar de ti-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seijuuro sabe a lo que se refiere, a esa vez que vieran a lo lejos cuando el castaño se marchase después de decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Sus miradas lo habían dicho todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y Seijuuro estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo todo, el dolor, la ira, el odio, el desprecio.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lo tomaría todo con tal </em>
  <em>de</em>
  <em> recuperar aunque fuera un poco de su amor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Y si me lo demuestras? No te estoy alejando y no sé si estoy cometiendo un error, pero me estoy aferrando con toda mi vida ¡Pero necesito que me necesites! ¿Porque no me dejas entrar completamente?-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y cuando Seijuuro se aferra a el como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer, solo en ese momento Kouki sabe que no va a dejar de luchar.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. DEBILIDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Cómo había logrado actuar como un tonto?</p><p>
  <em>«Abrir tu corazón a alguien es una confianza que le entregarás a alguien en algún momento de tu vida, hijo».</em>
</p><p>Cuando era niño había escuchado esa frase de su madre, pero como tal no la entendió.</p><p>Ahora que era un adulto con un gran hijo del cual sentirse orgulloso y de una pareja a la cual deseaba reconquistar, no podía hacer más que reír penosamente al entender la frase.</p><p>Si tan solo no hubiera hecho el tonto de si mismo.</p><p>Así que frente a Kouki diciéndole uno de sus más grandes miedos, <em>la debilidad</em>, apelo al suave corazón de quién amablemente había abierto su alma para amar.</p><p>-¿Todo esto a sido por eso? ¿Temias que alguien te viera débil porque me mostrases algo de cariño?-</p><p>Seijuuro asintió viéndose perdido y Kouki no pudo hacer más que sentir a su corazón apretarse.</p><p>-Se requiere ser un hombre fuerte para mostrar a otro que lo amas. Eso no es debilidad ¿Quien te dijo eso?-</p><p>-Por favor Kouki, se que no lo merezco pero, no dejes morir mi esperanza. Te amo-</p><p>Kouki mordía sus labios, el corazón latía con tal desesperación, que creía moriría.</p><p>Jamás sintió el fuego apagarse en su corazón, así que cuando las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, no pudo más que acercarse a quien aún amaba y llorar mientras escondía su rostro entre su hombro y cuello.</p><p>-No llores, partes mi alma, no te merezco. Pero ya no quiero mentirme, quiero luchar, se me acorta la vida de pensar que te he perdido ya, solo quiero que me creas y que sepas que estoy desesperado, me ahogo Kouki, me ahogo sin ti. Todos estos años he estado hundido-</p><p>Kouki aunque lo intentara, no podía dejar de llorar, de expresar su dolor y alegría, el peso que cargaba se convertía en algo inexistente. El deseo de que formaran la familia que siempre debieron ser.</p><p>-Te perdono Seijuuro, te perdono-</p><p>
  
</p><p>Enji sonreía y tocaba su corazón al escuchar el llanto y las palabras que sus padres se dedicaban el uno al otro.</p><p>El perdón y el amor que aún ambos sentían, el hecho de saber que su padre cargaba con ese dolor en su pecho, con esa pena y se sentía orgulloso de saberse parte de la cura.</p><p>Que el acercamiento que habían tenido; aunque algo accidentado había servido, que había derribado ese muro que los separaba.</p><p>Sabía que aún venía una lucha por delante, la forma en la que ambos llevarían lo que esperaba fuera una duradera relación. El hecho de que Akashi Seijuuro era alguien importante y la consecuencia de saberse pronto que esté tenía una familia.</p><p>Su madre odiaba la prensa, las multitudes y el ser el foco de atención. El hecho de trabajar detrás de un escritorio a la sombra de la fama le encantaba y sería difícil para los tres sobrellevar la atención.</p><p>Pero sabía que algo pasaría, que algo harían. Y esperaba que no fuera otro agujero que sortear.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Seijuuro les había convencido de mudarse. Fue algo difícil dado que Kouki tenía sus hábitos y amaba la independencia de su pequeño hogar.</p><p>Vivir en la gran mansión Akashi le incomodaba, el lujo, la frialdad de la edificación.</p><p>El espacio tan grande.</p><p>Al menos una ventaja había, su hijo se sentia en una gran juguetería, un lugar el cual explorar.</p><p>El primer día casi corrió a los caballos, el segundo día no salió de la piscina, el tercero se la paso entrenando con su padre en el gimnasio que obviamente este tenía, el cuarto en la enorme biblioteca y el quinto día, se dedicó recorrer el pequeño campo de nuevo en el caballo de su padre, su favorito había dicho.</p><p>Y toda esa semana Kouki se había rehusado a dormir con el pelirrojo.</p><p>Habían varios motivos por los cuales lo hacía, en primer lugar su trabajo; Seijuuro le había cedido una de las habitaciones para convertirlo en su oficina, el cambio de rutina de su día a día y sobre todo, la vergüenza de saberse al lado del hombre al que aún amaba.</p><p>Kouki agradecía haber sido entendido en ese aspecto y también la prudencia de su hijo al no preguntar.</p><p>Pero esa noche sentia el calor en el ambiente, era sábado por la tarde ya; los tres se encontraban a la orilla de la enorme piscina.</p><p>Enji nadaba como profesional haciendo carreras con el pelirrojo. Kouki admiraba con una sonrisa divertida la disputa pacífica.</p><p>Y luego estaba eso.</p><p>No podía evitar ver el cuerpo bien formado de Seijuuro.</p><p>La piel lechosa humedecida por el agua, los músculos tensarse con cada movimiento.</p><p>Su rostro enrojeció y; aunque lo evitó, su cuerpo reaccionó.</p><p>¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no sentía ese deseo construirse en su interior?</p><p>Kouki no quería que solo el deseo sexual le uniera al pelirrojo.</p><p>Aún no habían tocado los temas más... Difíciles en su relación.</p><p>No dijo nada y bajo del camastro donde se hallaba leyendo con anterioridad, dejo el libro en la pequeña mesa y sin decir nada, subió a las habitaciones.</p><p>No se dio cuenta pero, estaba ya frente a la recámara principal que se suponía era para ambos.</p><p>La curiosidad le ganó y entró.</p><p>Frunció el ceño algo contrariado. El lugar era tan... Frío y triste.</p><p>Paseo por la habitación, viendo el imaginando donde sería bueno poner un par de fotografías.</p><p>Quizá unas sábanas azul claro o algún tono nacarado para remplazar las insípidas sabanas blancas.</p><p>No escucho el sonido detrás suyo, pero Seijuuro había entrado. Y solo cuando su mano toco su hombro, acompañado de un vergonzoso gritó fue que lo supo.</p><p>-¿Perdón? Es que te fuiste sin decir nada y pensé que te sentías mal o algo- Seijuuro no hizo amago de acercarse más, hasta dio dos pasos en contra de su dirección y eso de alguna manera le causó... Tristeza</p><p>-No... No es eso, solo... Quería darles un momento juntos, a ti y a Enji-</p><p>-Bien... Creo que, iré a darme una ducha, Enji estará un tiempo más en la piscina. Le advertí que saliera antes de la cena-</p><p>Kouki vio al pelirrojo dar media vuelta en dirección al baño y sin meditarlo mucho le tomo de la bata de baño que portaba, bajo la cabeza mientras mordía uno de sus labios, se sentía mortalmente avergonzado.</p><p>-Kouki yo...- empezó Seijuuro, pero no le permitió seguir, acortó el espacio que los separa a y le abrazo desde la espalda</p><p>-Por... Favor Sei-</p><p>El mencionado gruñó volteando con rapidez y lo beso apretando los siempre dulces labios del castaño. Beso con ímpetu y tranquilidad contenida, después de todo hacía mucho que venía deseándolo.</p><p>Kouki correspondió, abrazándose a su pareja, que no noto cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin su permiso.</p><p>-Oh no Kouki, no llores- le dijo Seijuuro separándose de sus labios -No lo hagas-</p><p>-Es que Sei... Yo... Yo t-te...-</p><p>-Lo se, se lo que quieres, es solo que no quería presionar mis deseos en ti-</p><p>-Tambien tengo deseos por ti Seijuuro-</p><p>-¿Estas seguro?-</p><p>Seijuuro no necesito una respuesta, puesto que fue el mismo castaño quien se lanzó por cuenta propia a sus labios.</p><p>Solo basto de un movimiento preciso para alzarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo a paso lentos a la cama, se besaban como si el desierto en sus cuerpos y almas les pidieran agua, se besaron con pasión animal desenfrenada.</p><p>Kouki sentia la piel fresca y húmeda friccionar contra la poca piel que estaba a la vista, y no tardó en descartar su propia ropa, rápido, con desespero, quedando solo en ropa interior.</p><p>-Oh Kouki- hablo con voz ronca Seijuuro mientras admiraba su primer canela, pasando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por la piel canela- Eres tan guapo y sexy, nunca lo dudes-</p><p>Seijuuro se hallaba agitado y nervioso como nunca antes abría pensado, no se contuvo y beso cada centímetro de piel expuesta, deteniéndose en los pequeños pezones erguidos,saboreando los como suaves dulces, lamiendo y mordiendo, dejando sus marcas.</p><p>Kouki gemía sin pudor, hacía tanto tiempo que había deseado ese contacto y saber que está vez sería diferente, esperaba que fuera diferente.</p><p>-Te amo Kouki, te amo. Está vez no voy a arruinarlo, te lo juro-</p><p>Kouki lloro, mientras llevaba ambas manos a las mejillas del pelirrojo para arrastrarlo a sus labios, besándose mientras que la bata era dejada de lado, mostrándole la figura bien formada de su pareja.</p><p>Seijuuro perdió la cordura cuando la persona que amaba le tocó cuanto pudo, se sentia casi animal, perdido en la sensación de la mano del castaño en su erección, tocándola con descaro, frotandose en su pierna.</p><p>No espero más y separandose un poco, llevo una de sus manos al cajón de la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama y bajo la mirada expectante de su pareja saco un poco de lubricante.</p><p>Lo más rápido que pudo debió al deseo, preparo al castaño, asegurándose que cada nueva fuera de placer y no dolor.</p><p>-Ya no puedo más Sei... Por favor-</p><p>Seijuuro hizo caso y mientras le besaba entro en su interior con lentitud, veía el rostro rojo y sudoroso bajo suyo y solo se excitaba más, cada gemido, sus labios abiertos en busca de oxígeno, las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, el suave cabello castaño humedecido por el sudor que se pegaba a su frente.</p><p>Una vista que añoraba hacia mucho pero su orgullo y testarudez le impedían volver a ver.</p><p>Se sorprendió al sentir sus propias lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, estaba completamente dentro de Kouki y este, mirándolo con ternura mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas le sonrió.</p><p>-Te amo Sei, estoy aquí contigo, te he perdonado porque te amo y sé que tú me amas ¿Verdad?-</p><p>Seijuuro sintió su corazón atronar entre sus costillas, latiendo con rapidez, con furia y; sintiendo el fuego crecer en su interior.</p><p>-Te amo mi Kouki- gruñó -Te amo tanto, tanto-</p><p>Seijuuro no espero más y embistió, sacando un gemido ronco de ambos. Sintió las pequeñas manos del castaño aferrarse a su cuello y espalda, ente cada embestida observaba el rostro de este, deleitándose por cada gesto, sintiendo crecer su excitación.</p><p>Kouki se retorcía de placer, sintiendo su canal lleno y húmedo, gimiendo más fuerte cuando daba certero en ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas.</p><p>-¡Seijuuro!- gimió con fuerza, sus ojos viraron, el placer en su vientre, tan cerca -¡Mas... Mas fuerte!-</p><p>Seijuuro obedeció, sintiendo su propio placer recorrerle entero, desde la punta de sus pies hasta cada terminación nerviosa de su cabeza.</p><p>Iba cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Quería unirse y fundirse en su amable Kouki, en ese chico que conociera una vez de una manera inconveniente, pero amandolo tanto.</p><p>-¡Oh Kouki!- Seijuuro no se detuvo, sintió como el placer explotaba en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y el calor entre su vientre humedecer su piel</p><p>-¡Sei!- Kouki jadeó y gritó su placer, apretando su canal con fuerza, sintiendo el semen ser derramado en su interior.</p><p>Su agitado corazón y cansado cuerpo le cobraron factura, sentía los besos tibios en todo su rostro, las suaves caricias en su cabello.</p><p>El aroma del sexo invadía sus sentidos, pero no único que le importaba en ese momento era ese abrazo cálido y pegajoso en el que ambos se habían fundido.</p><p>-Mmmm...-</p><p>-¿Que sucede Kouki? ¿Te lastime? ¿Fui muy brusco?-</p><p>-Creo que es malo Sei-</p><p>-¿Que?- el pelirrojo escucho la suave risa de su pareja, se levantó apoyándose en sus codos y le vio con el ceño algo molesto</p><p>-¿A sido malo dices?-</p><p>-Si... Es que ahora... Quiero mucho mas-</p><p>Seijuuro se sonrojo de nuevo, pero sonrió algo juguetón.</p><p>-Bueno... Eso se puede arreglar ahora-</p><p>El pelirrojo se lanzó a su presa, Kouki reía mientras era besado por doquier. Las risas fueron sustituidos por los gemidos y pronto la pareja se vio hundida en el calor del placer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Enji sabía que estaba haciendo sus padres, para nada iba a subir las malditas escaleras en rumbo a su habitación, que vergonzoso.</p><p>Comía un sándwich tranquilamente en la sala cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta.</p><p>La ama de llaves había pasado a un lado suyo con rapidez y algo nerviosa pero decidió no prestar atención. Levantó el libro de física cuántica que leía con renovado interés hasta que una voz le saco de su concentración.</p><p>-Buenas noches...- el tono del saludo tenía la pregunta implícita de quién era y que hacía ahí.</p><p>Enji bajo su libro y; levantando su heterocromatica mirada sonrió con una tranquilidad que irradiaba enfado y quizá un poco de altanería. Enji no odiaba a ese hombre, pero sabía que gran parte de todo lo sucedido era obra suya.</p><p>El poco amor, la presión... Ese hombre nunca tendría el premio ni al mejor padre y mucho menos al mejor abuelo del año.</p><p>-Buenas noches, Abuelo Masaomi-</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. LA HISTORIA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Creo que estaba intentando castigarte al obligarte a casarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi pequeño hijo había crecido mientras yo no estaba y no supe cómo manejar la situación; lo hice todo muy mal.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Enji había subido hacia su habitación en cuanto se dieron las cordiales presentaciones, después de todo había recibido nada más que la mejor educación de su madre y; en cuanto vio la oportunidad huyo.</p><p>No es que fuera un cobarde, claro que no. Pero si algo había heredado de su siempre dulce madre, era esa explosividad para pelear cuando menos lo esperaba.</p><p>O algo así, ya que Enji sabía bien cuando la ira comenzaba a surgir desde dentro suyo. Sabía quién era ese hombre y no lo odiaba, después de todo el odio era un sentimiento y planeaba, por mucho tiempo al menos, no sentir nada por él.</p><p>Enji lo culpaba por todo su infancia lejos de una familia amorosa. Vaya, que no le falto amor de parte de su madre, pero hablaba del hecho del dolor y falta de amor que había pasado su padre.</p><p>Simplemente en esos momentos de su abuelo no quería nada.</p><p>Pasó con rapidez por el pasillo a su habitación, respirando aliviado al no oír nada "raro" en donde estaban sus padres. Encerrándose a leer su nuevo libro favorito.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Masaomi Akashi no era ningún tonto. Casi.</p><p>Sabía bien que era lo que sucedía alrededor de su hijo y por supuesto bajo su techo e incluso; a veces, fuera de él.</p><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que venía pensando en los años pasados y su forma de actuar. Pero en la mente de un hombre viejo y su educación estaba reacio a dejar entrar al castaño.</p><p>A su nieto, por supuesto que era su nieto; no le veía problema alguno, después de todo se trataba de su sangre.</p><p>Así que no se sorprendió cuando este se mostró esquivo e incluso a veces grosero en su presencia.</p><p>Negándole a veces alguna palabra, un gesto o un regalo.</p><p>Enji, como se llamaba su nieto; era casi una imagen de su hijo salvo en el color de cabello. Su actuar era muy parecido también a su hijo así como su inteligencia y logros académicos.</p><p>Pero no podía negar que también compartía la calidez de Kouki, la sonrisa tierna de un niño cuando veía algo lindo como un perrito, porque Seijuuro había accedido a comprarle una mascota, o cuando reía con fuerza al ser atacado por las manos de su madre para hacerle cosquillas o cuando la ama de llaves le daba bocadillo sin permiso usando el poder de su carita triste manipuladora.</p><p>Una mezcla de Akashi y Furihata.</p><p>Un par de golpes se escucharon en su puerta, haciéndole cerrar la ventana de las cámaras de seguridad por donde podía ver a su nieto como era, no con esa fachada de "No molestes viejo" cuando se cruzaban sus miradas porque sí; había escuchado esa expresión vulgar una vez de sus labios cuando Kouki no estaba cerca.</p><p>-Vamos a hablar, padre- escucho decir a su hijo, mismo que tomaba fuertemente de la mano a un nervioso Furihata.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>-No hay nada que me haga más feliz que ver que te casas con quien amas-</p><p>Masaomi no se impactó ante la noticia, había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, era algo que se veía venir desde hacía un tiempo; mas concretamente, desde que Kouki había vuelto a la vida de su hijo con su nieto.</p><p>-Tu nunca me perdonaste por haber roto el compromiso con la hija del señor Fuji por eso es que me distancie de ti-</p><p>-No era una cuestión de perdonarte o no. Yo no comprendía ni entonces ni ahora, lo que querías en la vida, lo que te hacia feliz y que podía hacer yo para que tu vida fuera más agradable, más fácil. No recuerdo ni un momento de tu vida en el cual yo no me sintiera completamente incompetente y desesperado como padre. Había pasado muy poco tiempo con niños, no sabía nada de ellos-</p><p> </p><p>Las palabras del Akashi mayor mostraron un impacto en el rostro de la pareja, después de todo no se esperaban semejante declaración.</p><p>-Me resultaba muy difícil verte crecer, cada vez te parecías más a tu madre. Para mí, eras un recordatorio constante de la mujer a la que tanto había amado y a la que había perdido demasiado pronto. Mis amigos de confianza me sugirieron que me casara de nuevo para proporcionarte una madre, pero yo no pude hacerlo. No hubiera sido justo ni para ti ni para la mujer que intentase llenar el vacío que había dejado tu madre en mi corazón-</p><p>Seijuuro miro a su padre sin creer lo que oía. Kouki, le tomo aún más fuerte de la mano, transmitiendo todo el amor que sabía que tenía para darle, para apoyarle en esos momentos que sabía más lo necesitaba.</p><p>Ese no era su momento para decir palabra alguna, era de ellos el solo estaba ahí para apoyar.<br/><br/></p><p>En toda su vida, el pelirrojo nunca lo había oído hablar de su madre ni una sola vez. Él se había comportado como si nunca hubiera existido, como si siempre hubieran estado solos Seijuuro y el.</p><p>El había interpretado ese comportamiento como que a el nunca le había importado mucho su esposa. Pero en ese momento estaba descubriendo que lo que sucedía era que le importaba demasiado y se había quedado destrozado tras su muerte.</p><p>En un impulso se acercó a su padre y se arrodillo frente a su silla</p><p>-Lo siento yo no sabía, no comprendía tampoco-</p><p>- ¿No comprendías el que?- miro desconcertado Masaomi a su hijo</p><p>-Lo mucho que la amabas y la echabas de menos, igual que yo. Cuando era pequeño me parecía que estabas tan ocupado que la olvidarías pronto-</p><p>-Eso nunca ha sucedido ni sucederá. No podía hablar de ella sin derrumbarme. No podía soportar tanto dolor-</p><p>Seijuuro abrazo a su padre. No lograba recordar cuando lo había abrazado por última vez o le había dicho que lo quería, o si tan solo lo había hecho alguna vez.</p><p>Cuando el le respondió el abrazo dejo de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos y lloro en silencio. De alguna forma al enamorarse y reencontrarse con Furihata Kouki, había encontrado también a su padre.</p><p>Tres meses más tarde Seijuuro y su padre esperaban en la antesala de la iglesia la señal para ir a su lugar y así poder ver a su prometido caminar al altar.</p><p>Acompañados de sus amigos, de su hijo y sobre todo, con la espera de lo que sabía sería el futuro más hermoso que alguna vez puedo haber deseado.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El acontecimiento social más importante de la temporada en Japón tuvo lugar ayer, cuando una de las familias más importantes celebro la boda de su único hijo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El empresario Akashi Masaomi estuvo al lado de su hijo, el joven Seijuuro Akashi donde se esperaba al joven docel Furihata Kouki.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>La prensa se sorprendió al saber que el mencionado no provenía de una poderosa familia y que ya tenía un hijo del famoso heredero. Además de saberse del antiguo compromiso que el primogénito ostentaba con la hija de la poderosa familia </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fuji</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El novio vistió un elegante kimono en color salmón, adornado con exquisitas perlas naturales en las mangas.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El primer docel de honor fue el joven Takao Kazunari y el segundo Kuroko Tetsuya. El padrino del novio fue Midorima </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Shintaro</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Las niñas que llevaron las arras y anillos fueron las hijas gemelas de </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Momoi</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Satsuki</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> y Aida Rico.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>La amplia iglesia se llenó a rebosar de familiares y amigos de la pareja así como empresarios filiales a Akashi-</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Corp</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>.</em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El importante empresario hablo brevemente con los periodistas después de la boda y explico que la pareja habían sido novios pero por diferentes motivos se había separado. Ahora ya estaban juntos y felices y eso era lo que más importaba, además de fortalecer la unión familiar antes rota entre padre e hijo.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>El banquete de bodas se celebró en un hotel de las empresas Akashi recibiendo multitud de regalos de boda.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Se sabe que después de un viaje de aproximadamente tres semanas por Europa como luna de miel, la pareja regresara a su recién adquirida casa en el centro de Tokio.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>